


A Grave Mistake

by CrucioAndCoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Au where bella dies during the first war, Death Eaters, F/F, Guilt and Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: Alecto failed in her one task as a spy—keeping the Aurors away from the Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix. And that failure cost her everything.





	A Grave Mistake

****

Her lips twitched into a frown. Alecto spent the day alone curled up in her room far away from everyone. She’d ignore Amycus every time he knocked on her door. Such a dutiful brother he was—always trying to cheer her up. But nothing could fix this. No magic in the world could.

 

The war was lost with her side left to rot. The Dark Lord was gone, and most Death Eaters abandoned the cause in fear of Azkaban. She didn’t blame them, as that’s what she was doing as well. Though it went deeper than that. The urge to just give up everything struck her everyday. As cruel as Alecto was, she’d found her match, and could breath. But Bellatrix was gone. The women she loved with all her heart was dead.

 

It had been days since Narcissa had set up a grave for her, and Alecto still could not face it. She didn’t want to accept this. Everyday guilt filled her as she should have been with Bellatrix. She should have protected her. The Aurors found her as she searched for the Dark Lord and a duel broke out. Alecto failed in her one task as a spy—keeping the Aurors away from the Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix. And that failure cost her everything.

 

There were no more days waking up in the morning to her sleeping dark angel. No more late nights lying in each other’s arms trying to sooth out the pain, or quiet moments no one else could imagine Bellatrix in. She missed Bellatrix’s touch. It was so gentle Alecto often thought it was a trick. Bellatrix was anything but... except with her. Alecto had claim to the broken and soft girl hidden inside Bellatrix. She’d never hear her laugh again or wake up to her smile.

 

Alecto ached and wished for a cruciatus curse instead. It would hurt less. Anything would hurt less.


End file.
